making new friends
by Darkdashie23
Summary: it's an a weired story were i get transported to ponyvile by mistake i make a lot of friends and a wife and a new chapter in fluttershy and rainbow dashes friendship no clop inside and to see my weird family and some funny pranks and there is more to come from this story a twist on the whole thing so just wait i don't own any from Supernatural or My little pony only me and family


**Making new friends**

**A/N this is my first fic so be nice and review there is more i got more ideas one has a twist on why I'm an alicorn and what my cutie mark means and it goes from equestria to the human world and you get a twist there. **

My name is Randy Vickers but I will be called R.J my friends and family call me that. Now I was never poplar and I was happy with the friend I had and I didn't care what people said about them. So let's get to the story. I was at home just watchin T.V I was groggy so I called it a night sense I watched all the videos I wanted so I went to bed. Now I herd the sound of a rooster in a distant valley.

I looked at my surroundings it didn't take me long to figure where I was.

Am I in ponyvile?

No I was in a apple field so I made my why out than I bumped into a recognizable face. It was an orange coated mare,with a blond mane, and tail in ponytails than she introduced her self in her aplleloosain accent

Howdy stranger ma name is Applejack y'all must new here.

Ya but aren't you scarred of me?

Why in tarnaton I would be scared of another pony!

I could tell she was mad and apologized, but she said pony dose that mean that I'm a pony well I'm ok with that.

It's ok I just got a lill bit frustrated.

So what's your name.

It's R.J maim.

Hahahaha y'all don't have to be formal with me just call me Applejack or A.J.

What dose that R.J. stand for?

Randy j.r hay do consider me a friend to y'all

I said in a appleloosin accent.

Well I guess so or are you family?

I guess not I'm not from appleloosa.

O would y'all like to meet my other friends?

Sure I would love to.

Well I made my first friend in ponyvile that is awesome. We walked to the library to meet the purple coated mare with a purple mane with a pink line in it to tail she was twilight sparkle and her baby dragon spike. She was in utter shock an aw because she was the reason I was in ponyville in the first place. She repeatedly said I'm sorry.

It's ok twilight I having a grate time here well I just got here and I'm fine with that, and I want to be friends with everypony and I wanted to started with your guys.

Well I'm definitely a pony but I'm a alicorn I'm black white paint with a brown mane and tail. Now my cutie mark was my hardy boyz pendent that's weird thing to have as a cutie mark. As I was talking to twi we herd the door open and a soft voce call out.

Twilight are you here I want to talk to you AH!

It was fluttershy she is a pink mane and tail she was a yellow coated mare Pegasus pony. She was scared of me she is vary shy, but if wasn't for Applejack and Twilight to reassure her she would have ran away.

It's all right sugarcube he's a friend he wants you to be his friend.

Ya I do I'm a nice guy and an animal lover and I herd you are to.

I … am but I don't know who you are.

Ok I'm randy Vickers J.r. you can call me R.J. all my friends do.

So are we friends Fluttershy?

Yes I guise so if it all right with you?

Ya it is I'm glad we are.

Well I made three friends already but I got a lot more to make, but I was hungry so I asked.

Is there a place I could get something to eat?

O my god that was a stupid question to ask to anypony well I wasn't for sure everypony knew that sugar cube corner is one and Applejack's farm, but I don't want to work. So I'm gona meet pinkie pie anyway so why not.

Darin it y'all!

What the mater? Fluttershy asked.

I have no bits.

That's all right y'all no need I'll pay it for y'all

Thanks A.J. I'm grateful.

Y'all no need for that that's what friends are for.

Well we trotted to sugarcube corner and as I predicted we ran into pinkie pie I mean really ran into her than she bum bared with questions.

Hay are a new colt are you?

Yes I am.

What's your name?

Randy Vickers J.R. or just R.J. all my friends do.

Okie dokie lokie R.J. are we friends?

Yuuuuuup.

Yay I'm glad you are, are you hungry?

Hahahahahaha you sound like Big Mac. Applejack giggled

Ya I'm starving.

O no we need to get you to sugarcube corner right away! She said pulling on my leg.

Um pinkie we were heading that way.

O goody let's go.

Well pinkie got the more spontaneous side of me because we were jumping all the way there yes I was when we all got there she said she was goanna make cupcakes and there complimentary for friends.

Awesome that sounds grate.

I got paranoid so I read her mind thank Celestia that it was real cupcakes not rainbow dash flavored. Just kidding I didn't do that I trusted pinkie she was to nice and honest to kill and I saw rainbow clearing the sky any way. She came out with fresh hot cupcakes and a muffin

Who is the muffin for?

It's for you R.J. silly.

Ok. I said as I grabbed the muffin and try it was oatmeal flavored it was Derpy fav and it was mine now to.( I can see why)

Mmmmmmmm that's was good the cupcakes was not bad either.

Well as was eating I heard the sound of the two foils crying of Corse it was Pumpkin and Pound cake, and I smelt a stinky dippers

I said

I think the two foils need there dippers changed?

O they do need them changed.

Let me do it I do use magic after all. I insisted .

I was a unicorn after all and a Pegasus changing the foils was like the same as a human baby.

Where is Mr. and Miss. Cake? I asked

Delivering an order.

Ok thanks y'all for lunch. I said

You are welcome best friend come in any time o you need to see rarity she would love you and finally dashie.

Ok I see Rainbow dash because I need to fly, and I will see you guys later

See ya. Applejack and pinkie said in unison.

Well I was kind of nervous I'm not a person or pony that is a fan of flying or heights, but I have wings so let me make use of them. Ok the stated to flap and started gain speed now I take off the ground but where I was standing I kind of crashed into rainbow dash.

What the hay watch where your going! she screamed

I did apologized for crashing in to her but later notice that I'm new and new to flying thing to.

So your new here same with flying as well.

Ya you think you can help me with that I kanda got the gist of take off but stay in the air with out crashing in to a another pony.

Ok I guess if you can handle it umm what your name.

R.J. and is it ok if I can call you just dash?

Ya whatever but buy the looks of you do you like speed?

Hay ya I'm a speed demon.

That was a big fat lie but a little on I love going fast but not like Rainbow dash's kinda speed. Well that's a lie I love her kinda speed she is awesome flyer and her teaching will make me a speed demon again with my new wings.

Good I'm glad you see things my way well ill start tomorrow I got stuff to so see ya latter R.J.

See ya dash. I replied

So I can just float let start there.

Well that was the best thought I guess that was a good start it was I didn't crash into anypony. I made my way towards the boutique, to see Rarity it was typical she was freaking out about something it was not of my interest so I just calmly knocked on the door.

Come in darling. She replied

Naturally I rolled my eyes and trotted in. In the back my head I said what till she get a load of me with a joker grin.

O I can't get a good design for this client. She complained

What seems to be the problem? I asked

O darling I can't get the right… she paused.

She was speechless because I was a Pegasus and a unicorn pony so she thought I was from canterlot of Corse but I corrected her by saying.

I'm not from there not even here.

O I'm sorry because of your type of pony I assumed you were royalty.

It's ok no problem honest mistake.

now what's wrong miss Rarity?

It is this client she wants a gothic design I can't come up with any thing, and just call me Rarity.

Ok let me help maybe I can come up some things.

I used my magic to levitate a marker and design sheet and let my gothic mind go to work it took some time for me to complete it but I did.

I'm done come and see what my mind came up with.

O my this what my client is looking for darling this is just perfect.

How did you come up with this darling?

It just comes naturally to me.

She hugged and congratulated me and asked what my name was and where I lived and if it was ok shared the profit with her.

Just call me R.J. I just got here and it is ok if we did I don't have any bits.

O can you make me a saddle bag if you can?

That was just fine I don't mind at all.

Thank you there purification call me any time If you need help.

Any time dear that what friends are for and it will be 50/50 on the profit is that ok?

Ya I'm cool with that see you later

Tata see you tomorrow.

As I was trotting out of the boutique I bumped into A.J. again well I didn't crashed in to her I asked if can stay with her and her family if it's ok with her.

Why shoot it fine with me but Big Mac is the real challenge.

Ya your big brother I'm worried about him.

Why y'all say that he's nothing to worry about .

Ya but he might think I'm a fancy pants pony when I'm actually by you I'm appleloosain like you and him.

He wont think that of y'all he is a nice pony he may be intimating to y'all, because he don't talk much.

No I don't think he intimating I'm just nervous.

Well we made it to the farm house were we were greeted with a loud APPLEJACK! It was Apple bloom and Big Mac at the front door.

Who do y'all have here sis? Big Mac asked.

My name is R.J. I would like to stay here until I get my own home if it's ok with y'all?

It ok with me you are appleloosain is it ok to sleep on the couch

Fine with me thank you.

Hay how did you get your cutie mark? Apple bloom asked

APPLE BLOOM you don't need to ask those type of questions!

Applejack it ok and Apple bloom I cant answer that question I don't know how I got it just was on there one day.

O thanks umm R.J. right?

Yuuup.

Big Mac let out a big laugh and went to bed. Apple bloom did the same.

Hay A.J. I have flight training with rainbow dash tomorrow is that ok with y'all?

Ya o dash will put a note on our door for you.

Ok thanks. I said as I went to bed

Well I woke up early more than the roster. So I went out side it was still dark. So I took off and started to fly I was glad nopony was in the sky well it was either 4 of 5 in the morning so before I did I check the door the note was there it read

Dear R.J.

I hope you read this you need to train alone got more chores to.

Hope you don't mind.

Your friend Rainbow dash

P.S. I recommend you do it at night or early in morning.

I really didn't care I love being up at night and if I crashed nopony would make fun of me. I gain top speed it was the fastest I ever went and cleared three clouds at once right in front of Rainbow dash. She was in awe and didn't say any thing I was red faced in the fact that I just showed up Dashe. We started to fly down to the ground I put my head to the ground, and started to trot away Rainbow dash stopped me and said.

That….. was AWESOME I mean you took out three clouds at once I can't do that I think you don't even need training any way, but you need magic training just ask Twilight for help with that.

I will do that but why are you up at this hour?

You woke me up the screaming like that.

Hahaha my bad didn't mean to.

You didn't I saw you flying than I saw that WOW that's talent and extreme you are a daredevil!

Now I realize what my talent is Team extreme ya wooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo!

I said as I did a loopy loop three times

What Team extreme what's that? Dash asked

Nothing thinking out loud, but this is awesome I know what my cutie mark meant what time is it?

9 o clock.

thanks dashie see ya later

see ya and you called me dashie.

My bad pinkie got me doing it is it ok with you.

I don't care what you call me but I think Twilight is up now everypony else is.

I'll check it out thanks dash see ya let me know if need help ever or want to have a race see who is fastest.

I'll keep you on that R.J. see ya

I flue over to the library she was up and reading a book. I knocked on the door spike answered it and greeted me.

Hay R.J. how you been?

Good natural flyer didn't need training but with magic I need help with so I came here for both your help.

So can you help me?

Spike who's at the door?

It's me Twilight I need your help so can you help me?

Yes was gona have spike go later get you I have a spell to get you home.

That not what I meant I don't what to leave I like it here I meant my magic.

Why don't you miss your home?

This is home it where your hart is and your family and friends are.

Ok what do need?

Some training I know the basics levitating and pulling objects stuff like that.

Good you want learn advance stuff than?

Ya just give me the books so that I have learn them.

No me and spike will help you with your magic.

O THANK YOU you're the best twi.

It ok we are friends after all.

Well we trained until noon we stopped to get lunch at sugar cube corner. It was long walk now I was good a flying I wanted to fly I guess she knew she said how bout you go a head I'll see you there.

Thanks Twilight see you there.

See ya there.

But I just levitated right next to twilight because she was to kind to me and I have a little crush on her.

Way are you still here you can fly as fast you want?

I'm fine right here with you cause your….

I crashed well she crashed into me in mid speech it was Derpy dizzy doo hooves.(I hate to say that I don't like dizzy doo name)

I'm sorry I don't see vary well because of my eyes.

It's ok I'm the one who should be apologizing I wasn't paying attention.

Ok umm who are you I'm Derpy hooves?

R.J. all my friends do.

Are we friends?

Ya we are I'm glad we are more friends I say.

Yay I'm happy and you are a nice stallion.

Why were you nice to her she crashed into you?

Why not she has some problems but that's not to shun her, because of that.

Ya I agree with you but you didn't know her and I expected you to yell at her.

I'm not a cruel pony and I know her now.

Well I misgauged you and I know a little more about you now.

We made it to sugar cube corner it was a good thing that she crashed in to me I might have said something stupid. I meat Mr. and Miss. cake they are nice ponies and thank me for helping with the foils yesterday.

It ok I love foils and they're so cute.

Thank you could you be a babysitter if Pinkie is busy and the foils like you?

They were right the foils were wanting to play with me I had to stop and play with the foils.

Ya that could be arranged.

O thank you we are grateful.

No problem we are hungry can we get some lunch if you can?

Sure let's get you some lunch.

We had lunch we chatted as we ate but I asked what month it is

It is Jan 29.

My birthday is coming up. I calmly told her

When is it? She asked

February 13. I replied.

Well that is grate we should tell everypony well all our friends even the cutie mark crusaders.

That's a good idea.

A few days later well it was my birthday I did some chores around the farm it was fun I like bucking apples out of trees I did my part I flue over to twilight's house. She was going to get me any way.

We have to go to some ware you have to put this on.

Ok it was a blind fold.

We trotted to a building she was opening a door it was dark room than I herd.

SURPRISE! Every pony said well pinkie was late.

Wow this is awesome who's house is this?

Your house silly. Pinkie said as I should know this.

My….. house really this it grate how did you do this?

Well I came up with the design and the money for it. Rarity said

The rest of us got supplies and built the house. Dash replied.

THANK YOU you're the best friends a pony could ask for.

It was emotional but it was a party so I cut loose and had some fun. Than a pony came up from behind and I recognized the mane it was princess Celestia!

Princess I'm sorry.

It's ok R.J. it's fine I don't mind it at all, and happy birthday.

How do you know my name and it was my birthday?

Well there is a banner and twilight sent me an invite. She said with a smile and jovial tone.

I'm amazed that you are one of my kind of pony

Same here but I'm a real good flyer and good with magic.

Vary good I like to see that flying some time.

Sounds good with me.

Hay R.J. are you a fast flyer like Rainbow dash? Scootaloo

Maybe you could do a sonic rainboom?

I will try that but first Apple bloom I can now answer you question.

My cutie mark means I'm a extreme like Rainbow dash but a little more crazy and Scootaloo I can take three clouds out at once.

Well I got a promise I have to keep so I was antsy so I called out everypony to see my talent. I did the tame stuff but dashie did the same stuff. I did more stuff I invented my self than they all asked for me to do a sonic rainboom. Well I can't disappoint my friends and fans. So I pick up to top speed to do the move I was going faster and faster until I did it the move was hit it was perfect nothing went wrong, but when completed the rainbow and came down something was wrong not the move it self what it did to me. They were starring at me I asked what's wrong?

It's y'all mane. A.J. replied

It's different than before. Rarity added.

It's like ummm. Twilight implied

It's like my mine. Rainbow dash said in awe.

What really let me see please?

Rarity floated a hand mirror to see than I hold it in place they were right it was rainbow but not like dashes one strain was out of place it was yellow it was in seven streaks for all my friends blue, gray, pink, white, orange, and purple the same goes for my tail.

It's ok R.J. I have something to fix it. Rarity insisted.

No it's perfect I like it the way it is and I proves that you all are my true friends and I love these colors.

That was awesome your as good as Rainbow dash! Scootaloo shouted.

Ya y'all got a bunch of talent. Apple bloom interjected.

Ya that was a cool show. A little gray filly said.

Right behind her was her mother derpy hooves I lowered to her eye level and said.

You must be dinky. I said with a smile

Ya I am how do you now my name. she asked with confusion.

Lucky guess and your mother is one special pony and if you or you mom need help just ask.

You will your one kind pony. Derpy said in her own way.

Ya I'm that way.

When all the guest left and went to clean up only two pony were left twilight and princess Celestia. Twilight and the princess helped me than twi asked.

Do you have a crush on her?

What no well not her.

We got done the princess left and I was getting ready for bed than twi asked.

Who do you have a crush on?

It not important.

Please tell me you friend.

Man she wants to know and I cant lie to her so I asked her to sit I made some hot coco and finally pored my hart out and said.

It….is you I love you.

When I first saw you and when you helped me with my magic I had a crush on you.

Twilight was in shock she was finished her cup I put in the dishwasher and as I was about to open the door she put a hoof on my shoulder and said.

Is…that true do you really love me?

Yes I do…..

I was cut off buy a kiss from her it was long and vary good kiss. She didn't say anything else but this.

How bout tomorrow we go on our first official date?

Sure that sounds lovely.

Ok and let's hope no one find out about this.

Same here.

Well the date was a good one. We have bean dating for about 2 years I'm a man of commitment we have a lot in common and she said she wants to get married so on our 2 year anniversary I'm going to pop the question.

The night was beautiful and was a warm night than I told her it our 2 year anniversary today.

Yes it is this is a beautiful place to celebrate.

Hay twilight you said you always wanted to get married right.

Yes it would be grate.

So twilight sparkle will you marry me?

What are you serous?

Vary serous I love you that much I'll do any thing for you.

Yes I will you are the best stallion any mare can ask for you're kind, selfless, and will stop to help the littlest filly.

My hart was beating a mile a minute I was so happy to here this so now we have to tell everypony that we were getting marred

We are going to have tell everypony that we are. Twilight stated

Ya I hope they can take it well. I replied

Me too. She added

Now I invited everypony to my house so I can give them the news.

Aw man I'm nervous. I said jittery

I know I am too, but we have to do this. Twilight reassured me

Sigh ok let's go.

Ok lets.

We walked you of the kitchen with drinks and snacks than Apple jack asked

What's wrong sugarcube you seam stressed?

You have no idea. I said than twi hit my shoulder

Right now you all are wondering why we invited you here.

Ya why did you I have practice to do.

Well it's news.

O what kind of news good or bad news or weird news?

No Pinkie it is an announcement sigh…..me and twilight are getting married.

what are you serous? They all said in shock

Ya y'all you must be joking, and I don't find it funny? Applejack said angrily

Me neither and I love jokes. Pinkie added

Ok guys it's a joke twi you got us good right? Dash asked

No dash the truth is we have been dating for 2 years and we never told you because you night but in our dates.

What we have would not! Dash blurted

Now it was y'all personal life and if they chose that it's thare choice. Applejack defended

Now we told you I have to tell Derpy and the cutie mark crusaders. I said

I'll tell my parents and my brother and step sister. Twilight added

Well we told every pony here so we go in canterlot to tell you parents and your brother and step sister. I asked.

As we walked to the library than a voice said Twile! than a nugie from a white unicorn Than Twilight! from a pink alicorn pony.

Shining armor, Candace what are you doing here?

Just for a visit what to old for a nugie from you big brother?

Well we got something to tell you.

We who's we. Shining asked

This is we and it's vary important. I said

What is it twilight tell us. He said

We are getting married. Twilight said.

Well Shining Armor and Candace took a double take on herding this.

This is grate news you gota tell mom and dad.

Now I want to spend some time with your fiancée.

It ok with me.

Shining be nice to him I love him.

Ok sis I will.

Now I was worried I might get beat up by him or worse.

So you're marrying my sis?

Yes sir Commander Armor. I blurted out.

Hahahaha you're a funny guy and you're a responsible with a dash of recklessness I can tell you can do a sonic rainboom.

How did you know that?

Your mane is a dead giveaway.

O is that true what you said about me?

Ya it is you're a good pony and just right with my sis and just right with me.

Thanks and don't worry I wont hurt her.

You better or you got me to worry about.

Message received and will take note.

Now the big day is a week away all the work was near done so I relaxed and fly around ponyvile until we go to canterlot. I herd a filly yelp in pain I flue down to see who it was.

It's sad having a retard for a mom. Silver spoon said

You…..shut up about my mommy. Dinky remarked.

Or what?

Or what is right you lave this filly and her mother out of this.

I think your a spoiled brat and need a good kick in the butt now get!

Ok I will but you cant hit me. She said wale running away.

Thank(sob) you (sob) for the help. Dinkie said.

Your welcome lets get you home.

Derpy are you home?

Yes come in.

MOMMY! Dinky screamed into her mothers hooves.

What happen dinky? Derpy asked her lovingly

Dinky couldn't say any thing she was still crying in her mothers hooves.

Bullies shoved her into the ground and made fun of her and you because of your eyes and your flying, and the filly called you a retard.

It's true mommy they did it was horrible.

Thank you R.J. for this.

I keep my word.

Can I do any thing to repay you?

Can you make us three muffins?

Ya I got some done.

Thank you still good Derpy still good.

Just three days away until the wedding we arrived in canterlot

So I relaxed by flying. Every one had nice rooms me and twilight got the honeymoon sweet.

Man this is nice I mean, nice bed, nice room, nice food, and a good place to get wed.

Yes it is vary nice.

It's to fancy for me I say.

Why do you think that?

I'm appleloosain but it's nice.

Good don't forget about your bachelor party tomorrow.

Same goes for you Twilie.

Hay only my brother can call me that and thanks for the reminder.

The bachelor party was awesome and fun spike shining and Big Mac know how to party. Well today is the big day. Wow today is the day I saw what it looks like it was beautiful. It time to walk and what for twilight man she looks beautiful I guess can't see the bride before the wedding. Wow I'm standing at the attar about to get married I never thought I would and with a pony well I'm one to.

So your getting married that's cool.

Ya it is Dashie I can't believe it.

Why your marring a smart mare and you're a nice stailon?

I'm not best looking person were I come from.

She won't care about that.

Really I hope so because we have to go to my world to se my family after all this and some time.

Ya we know we're coming with you.

It's time to get y'all hitched.

As I stood and waited for twilight I was happy really happy. I herd the music play with Fluttershy conducting and I saw the most pretty bride I ever saw. we said our vows than rainbow dash did her sonic rainboom now was the reception it was fun vial scratch had some good licks after that was the honeymoon it was grate brake from our friends.

I wonder how R.J. and Twilight are doing? Spike wondered.

Me too spike but we just have to wait. Fluttershy replied.

Hay y'all we got a letter from the newly weds go get the others!

Dear friends.

Hay guys we are having a fun time on our honeymoon in Canterlot.

Hope you're doing well and Pinkie didn't break any thing

In my house, and same as Derpy. We will be back in week or five days either one. This is for Derpy and Dinky I hope that little diamond tiara stopped bulling you if she did I will have a long talk with her father and her just let me know. Spike I glad you took care of the library and kept it clean. See you guys when we get back.

Your friends.

Twilight and R.J.

P.S. I hope you didn't get bulled Dinky.

Well ant that nice. Applejack said

Ya it's good to get a letter from them. Spike added

Yay I have a week to plan a welcome home party! Pinkie shouted

No pinkie y'all no need to do that. Applejack corrected

Sup y'all I need to borrow R.J.'s wub dishwasher. vinyl said

Why what's wrong with yours? Rainbow asked

Not working and he has nice wubs in his. She replied

Just use it here. Spike added

Sweet thanks guys. She replied

It was a week later we were home twilight lived me now that we're marred it was dark again that's weird I said it worked last time.

WELLCOME HOME NEWLY WEDS! Every pony shouted.

Wow this is a surprise.

Yes I don't think it was necessary pinkie

Well I couldn't help it.

It's ok pinkie it's fun to get scared.

Now ya'll we got give the newly weds time to un pack.

See ya guys tomorrow you need to pack for our trip in four weeks ok.

We were home it was bliss we in our bed it was nice.

Four weeks later.

Now every pony got your stuff?

Yes they said at once.

Good now twi we'll be in a airport right?

Yes we will Celesta is the opening the portal to your world.

Ok on three…one…two…..three!

It worked we were at an airport and I was happy to see it was my brothers and my sisters. The two were not blood but are still my bros Sam and Dean Winchester, next was my sisters Charlie, Jeffy, and Hannalee.

There he is hay R.J. here! My sister said

Who is this?

o I tell you later when we're at the house ok.

It was a long drive and Pinkie was In awe well they all were. We made it home in country Applejack was happy about that.

Now tell us how these people are?

Ok this is my wife Twilight sparkle, that is Spike, the one in kitchen baking is Pinkie pie, the quiet one is Fluttershy this hot head is Rainbow dash the orange one is Applejack and her little sister and her friends are Apple bloom, Sweetie bell, and Scootaloo, this white one is Rarity, this gray mare and her filly is Derpy and Dinky hooves.

Ok how did you meet these people?

It's ponies say that and I was in there world and that's now I met my friends and my wife.

Ok that that seems right.

What you believe me.

Ya you're my little bro and Sam, and dean were sent to hell, haven and purgatory so unrealistic places are possible.

Thank god and thank you for believing me.

So you're from ponyvile and in your world your all ponies

Yes we are and we all thank you for your hospitality.

No problem your family now and you sound awesome.

Now we were living under the same roof and it is fun to live with my friends and some times annoying well pinkie pie is. I was going for my night flying than I saw Fluttershy.

Hay Fluttershy what are you doing?

Nothing I'm just sitting here.

You're not a good liar so why are you here really?

It's embarrassing I can't tell you only me and rainbow dash should know.

Will you tell me please

No it will not

It's ok I don't change my opinions on you and your friend and I'm good with secrets

I'm…a….lesbian with Rainbow dash I was waiting for her.

Like my sis but I think you should tell the others.

well did you get her text and you left your phone in my room and it looks like mine you got to switch your case and leave it in my room.

You're a bad liar to R.J. and you should not look at my phone

I didn't it just said message from Dashie you should read it.

Ok I will

To Fluttershy

From Dashie

Hay fluttershy I'm busy tonight can't see you tonight see you in the morin.

I'm going to bed!

She went to bed crying so I stayed up to confront Rainbow dash. she walked in I asked.

So why did you bale on your girlfriend?

What do you mean?

Fluttershy she got your text and she went to bed crying and I know you secret and you fucked up big time.

I didn't think about that and I wasn't doing any thing and was parting to long and I promised to go out with her.

Ok she was devastated and still she loves you and I'm glad you were just out late.

That morning it was a little weird we were going out for diner. We're all at the same place at the same time at breakfast.

Hay dean are you and Sam coming with us?

Ya we are having a hunting brake so yes.

I call the impala.

No not my baby!

Come on Dean I'm an awesome driver and I wont wreck it.

Fine you can drive it just don't wreck it.

Yay thanks bro your awesome!

Ya ya I'll kill you if you do.

It was some time had past we were getting ready I went to talk to Fluttershy.

Hay Fluttershy can we talk if you want?

Sure it's ok what you need?

You are going to tell them tonight?

Ya we are me and dashie

Good to hear I'm proud you coming out of the closet, andI get to drive the impala.

We all got into the car I started it up my songs came flooding back.

Ya that's what I'm talking about.

Pinkie pie was loving the rock, Dashie and Flutershy were listening to there Iphones Apple jack was rocking out with me same with twilight. We got to the restaurant in style Dashie and Fluttershy and I are the last to get out.

Ok are we ready?

Yes we are

Ya let's do this.

Hay y'all are you gona keep us whatin?

Were Coming. we said as we were running to catch up.

The diner was grate the dissert was not bad either now Dashie and Flutershy said.

We got something to tell you.

They do.

Well spit it out what do y'all have to say?

Me and Rainbow we're in love. Flutershy admitted

They all did a double take on hearing this and were shock in disbelief.

Y'all must be jokein.

Twilight said is it true R.J.

it's true about them two they are in love.

Well it's good y'all coming out like this and we don't care that you're gay straight or bi. Applejack explained.

Ya it good and it hard to keep secrets and that's not good to do. Pinkie said.

Ya it good to come out of the closet. Derpy said.

Well we paid the bill and tip. The drive home was more fun we were all just rocking out than me and Applejack put some country on but we still rocked out to it. When we got home we all said good night.

Few months later.

Well to day was Halloween I got home from the store because kids came down this way and I love to see the kids costumes and the Cutie Mark Crusaders needed costumes and Rarity needed supplies from them. Hay any pony home I asked when I herd a loud grunting moaning sound it was.

APPLEJACK what happened are you all right?

No answer she just lumbered to me I remembered that we had a gun in the desk I grabbed it and pointed to her I was scared out of my mind than she jumped on me and said.

Rwarrr hahahaha y'all are fun to scare R.J. Applejack said whale still chuckling.

Ya I think I had a hart attack.

Y'all just fine.

Y'all got the supplies for the filly's costumes

Yuuuup I did ware's Rarity?

At the store to get more make up for the rest of us.

That's good I'm glad the design worked I bet she hates it.

She did she likes making us pretty not ugly in her words.

Well she has to do it too I will apply the design to her.

Ya she knows she will hate this year.

Later that night

Ok Pinkie Dashie you got the idea?

Yes it gona be fun.

Ya it gona be funny as hay.

Well here is the plan I made a fake Rainbow dash body all cut open and some organs ether hanging out or out completely and the real Rainbow dash will be under the table with a hole in the table with her head through it.

Ok it's time is the cupcakes ready with the rainbow frosting?

Yes they are hay Dashie what do you think?

Good looking. She said as she was taking a bite.

Man I taste good real good.

Ok ok lets get ready.

She got under the table through the hole and I made it look as she was attached to the fake body old movie magic.

How do you feel?

Dead, disemboweled, and turned into a cupcake.

Hahahahahaha good this is gona be good.

I called out for the others they herd me and came walking down to the kitchen and they stopped and screamed

What have you done? Twilight shrieked

Why y'all kill her? Applejack shouted

Nooooooooooo not my Dashie! Fluttershy sobbed.

O my ah. Rarity said as she fainted

We needed the ingredients for the cupcakes and her number was up too.

Hay your getting my blood on your new dress. Dashie said.

O darn it y'all you dang near gave me a hart attack.

That wasn't funny.

You need a better sense of humor.

O come on it was a little funny?

Ok it was a little funny y'all did a good scare. Applejack said

Ya it was a good one. Twilight agreed.

Hay any one what Rainbow dash favored cupcakes? Pinkie pie asked.

Hay Fluttershy are you ok?

Than Fluttershy pulled out a knife and stared to stab Rainbow dash repeatedly.

Fluttershy no it was just a joke!

HAY WHAT THE TARNATON ARE YOU DOING!

R.J. do something!

Ok what do I do.

I pulled Fluttershy off dashie and than I got stabbed than.

Got you it is fun to get scared and scare people.

Ya two pranks for one day one with my friends and one with my girlfriend.

Nice a retractable blade and ketchup for blood.

Ok guys we need to get ready for Halloween so Rarity are you ready?

As I'll ever be.

We all have are cake makeup on than I said we have to have a story on how we died.

Ok that's sounds like fun.

Okok me first ummm I was fighting with a griffin and she won I was killed than I came back from the dead than I ate her. Rainbow said with excitement.

Um was bitten to death by butterflies. Fluttershy said softly

Yay my turn um I was ran over by a cart I was split in half and arm torn off. Pinkie said with glee

Ok y'all my turn I just died like just a month ago than I was back from the dead all decayed some what and my hat was on my tombstone last pony thing I did was put it back on. Applejack said

Ok I died a few years a go after some time I came back a lot more decayed than applejack half my face gone, ribs out muscle showing and one of my legs was down to the bone. Twilight said

I cant come up with one. Rarity said

Well with I can you were skinned alive died a slow painful death and some how your skin was sewn back together and came back to life.

Ok I've saved the best the best for last and it's a true story. I said

How true is it can't be true.

It's true trust me it is. Dean admitted

O it can't be your still here you could have never died. Rarity argued.

He did he sold his soul to a demon named Lilith to save Sam life it gave him a year to live and they tried find ways to stop the contract. Than his time was up than hellhounds tore him a part than an angle came and broke him out of the cage his name was Castiel.

That's absurd there no such thing

Yes their is such a thing.

Who are you ?

I'm Castiel I'm an angle of the lord and you're one of the most curious creations my father ever made and your world to.

This is weird but I now believe it and angles and demons are real are they?

Yes they are and we hunt them but R.J. here is friends with the devil well a girl that channels him he asked that he stops all demon activity and all monster leaks.

So you saved the world I didn't know that and you're my husband. Twilight said as she gave me a kiss.

Ok so your dean that got ripped apart by hellhounds?

Yup that is it.

Well trick or treaters came knocking on our door we took turns answering the door until it was time for the little kids to go to bed and us to go to a party. As we were heading out to the party we all got a surprise at the door

Luna, Celesta what are you doing here?

We just came to visit and how long you been dead well I can tell. Celesta said

Umm it all make up and FX we weren't dead yet and if we were you be zombie chow.

Hahaha good one R.J. I know it's fake I was messing with you.

Aw man I've missed you two I grate for you to visit us.

You two want to go to a Halloween party with us?

Sound's like fun, but we don't have costumes. Luna said

Don't worry Rarity will make you some.

We what to mach your get up.

Ok this way to be killed.

What your going to kill us aren't we friends?

It is a joke Luna I'm going to put the makeup on you two.

O sounds like fun.

It took longer than expected but I got them finished and they looked undead and want some flesh.

Now I present the newly undead Princess Luna and Celesta.

Well what you think?

Y'all look you were mulled to death.

Ok we have a party to go to.

We all had a fun time at the party but than we had a huge surprise on who is the DJ it was announced as.

GIVE IT UP FOR DJ PON-3

Vinyl scratch she here to?

WHAT'S UP BITCHES LETS PARTY!

YO VINYL I GOT SOME LICKS FOR YA!

HAY IS THAT YOU R.J. YOU SON OF A BITCH COME UP HERE.

Let's go guys we got some rocking to do.

What you think y'all are ready?

We are good enough to play one show with a friend.

I have to explain this me, Rainbow dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie pie, and my wife Twilight sparkle we are in a band we did some practice we are good. Dashie is mean on the drums, Applejack can rock on the guitar, Flutershy is a good base player,

Pinkie and twilight are good co singers I'm the lead singer. We are good for one party just one that I will promise.

Hay vinyl get these people started we get our gear.

Will do that's why I'm here.

Before we go do you have a place to live?

No I'm staying in a hotel that's why I'm doing shows.

Well I got a deal for you but let us do our thing.

Ok just get your gear I get these people started

So what is the plan for y'all?

I'm going to call some one

Who are you gona call that is awake at this time?

You know who is.

Ok she better not wreck the truck.

I called Derpy she always up at this hour. She said that she would bring the equipment if she can do pyrotechnics for us and if Rarity can make her a zombie well I did it any way.

What you think Derpy?

I love it your good at this R.J. well worth it.

We all set up guys?

Darn tootan we are.

I'm ready to beat on my drums.

I'm ready for some base playing.

I'm ready for some singing.

Me too I'm ready.

Ok let's do this.

Well I kept them whiting for some rock long enough so let's get started they are vary good friends of mine R.J., Applejack, Rainbow dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie pie, and Twilight!

You know we like to play some good metal and some classic rock.

Let us play SOME MOTHER FUCKIN METAL!

Well we played one iconic song and it sounded like this.

Well we are all crazy, ALL ABORD HAHAHAHAHAHA!

The show was awesome Dash was grate on drums, Applejack was spot on with the guitar solos, Fluttershy did grate on her base parts, my co singers Pinkie, and Twilight did awesome on the singing, and I was good all I have to say.

When the show was done I stopped vinyl on the way out.

Hay we still need to talk.

Well what to you what to talk about?

Were your going to live you didn't make enough to stay at your hotel.

So why you care your not my friend.

Than you be calling me Randy not R.J. only friends can call me that.

What you count me as a friend?

Ya I do and I got some spare rooms in my apartment complex that I own so you don't have to pay for the room and you can stay there.

You think of me as a friend?

Hell ya I do your awesome and I'm a nice guy.

THANK YOU R.J. YOUR AWESOME!

Well I had to it wasn't fair to let stay in a hotel like that well Sam and dean to that but only on hutting trips. I like vinyl she is cool to hang with the gang. Today was a little normal we just hung out at the apartments one funny thing I did to Luna and Celesta I made them play Luna game.

Ok R.J. what is this game again? They asked

Your game Luna it a good game it is Luna game 0.

Well I give you a back story on Luna game it a creepypasta game it is a screamer at the end of Pinkie pie zalgofied of Corse. There are 5 made in numerical order 0, Luna game 2, 3, and 4 there is a 5 but it is fan made.

Ok this sounds fun. Luna said with false enthusiasm.

They started to play than they got to the min game they collected all the books. It started to go all hell than they got to pinkie pie than Luna got pissed. Than screamer of I say demon Pinkie pie comes out screams at us.

Hahahahahahha the looks on your faces hahahahahaha! I said whale bursting out with lafter

Celesta sat there in shock but Luna was pissed off and I was ready to run and I did and I had to than I started to fly away I did ran into Jessie as was flying away from Luna.

Hay R.J. what's up with you

O nothing I'm getting chased by a real pissed off princes alcorn in that madder I'm too but she real pissed.

Ok how did you piss her off and who is that?

I have made you watch my little pony friendship is magic right?

Ya so why?

Take a good guess on who that is

Is it nightmare moon?

Ah fuck it it's Luna and I showed her Luna game and now she is real pissed.

Well sucks for you and this is for making me watch ponies.

He pushed me right in to Luna and than she beat the shit out of me than she wasn't mad at me anymore.

So Luna you were actually mad at me or at the game?

The game and you I can't destroy your computer so why not you.

True I didn't make the game now let's check up on your sister.

Hay celesta are you ok?

She is in shock.

Ok let's snap her out of it.

How we do that?

Slap her in the face.

Ok you slap her in the face.

Fuck no you do it she your sister and she wont be as mad at you.

Why not you came up with Idea?

Well ya but I had to deal with you and I'm a lot more scared at what she can do.

Just do it!

Ok I will.

SLAP she was out of her shock and she didn't get mad she can't get mad but was a little upset about the game I showed her I explained it was a prank and that I was sorry.

I'm sorry Celesta it was a mean prank to pull on you and I wont do it again.

Ok but first this.

Scream! and celesta changed her face in to a monster version of her face and that was pay back.

Nice I get it don't make you watch a screamer.

Good I'm glad that you got the message, and it was kinda fun to get scared to.

Today was the day I had to go back to ponyvile the reason I like to stay with my other friends and family but I have my own life to live and it's in ponyvile and all my pony friends missed their families and friends we will still keep in touch with the other friends.

Now sis keep the place in good shape and Dean keep my baby in good condition you don't wreck it this time.

Ok R.J. take care of your self and be good to your wife.

No demons so no car wreckage.

Are you ready R.J. you and Twilight can stay?

No I need to stay with my friends and I'll keep in touch.

Ok we have to go now.

See you guys later some time like I said I will write to you guys.

We are now back in ponyvile with a big welcoming back party an it was a big party. I was glad to be back and I was happy to live in ponyvile I said

It's good to be back.

The end?

Hold it there is more to this story just wait for more.


End file.
